


A doctors Prescription to Tragedy DCU

by Pumpkin_Jelly



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gotham City is Terrible, I Don't Even Know, Sad, Smut, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:07:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkin_Jelly/pseuds/Pumpkin_Jelly
Summary: A love story of the once Harleen and Jonathan show how they spiraled out of control from once being Doctors of knowledge into the infamous villains that haunt Gothams streets alone.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane & Harleen Quinzel, Jonathan Crane/Harleen Quinzel
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

The rain poured down on the glistening statues that had hints of moss on the sides, Jonathan always thought they were odd seeing how crumbled and old they were, certainly creepy as all hell. 

Angels with blindfolds, mother Maria holding her son crucified and lying dead, Marbel was used alongside some Limestone from what he could piece together.

Trust in the fact he wouldn't be out here in the middle of Fall during The heavy rain if not for reason, cigarettes were such a nasty habit that his father had done like himself, and perhaps his work will allow him to get lost in such a manner as well. 

Standing on the steps as smoke flew from his nose like ribbons of air into the distance with raindrops tapping down from the Arkham sign filled with rust, His lab coat waved in the air softly as Jonathan fixed his glasses a bit. 

He was only here for a week and by God it was a pain, having to listen on and on of the patients, screaming and bashing there heads in, Jonathan could only operate on Tier one patients afterall but hey baby steps.

Suddenly those large Wooden doors opened with a painful creak as The blonde male turned around seeing A woman dressed in a red business dress with a Labcoat and Thick black square rimmed glasses, Blonde hair in a bun with those Dark black nails tapping against the Wooden Noteboard she held, as those Blue icy eyes stared into Jonathans nervous, tired, and green eyes. 

Heels clacked on the Cement stand up against the door as she closed it behind her not letting in the rain before looking at the Cigarette in Jonathan's mouth, speaking in a New Jersey accent. 

_"You ain't supposed to be smokin like a chimney, that's the incinerators job Johnny."_

Harleen said flicking the cigarette out of his mouth as Jonathan groaned rubbing the back of his neck looking down at his name tag before back towards Harleens briefly, she was Tier Three out of five which said a lot about her progress since the two were roughly the same age. 

_"Aw jeez Harleen I gotta deal with those crazies slamming there own Feces in the wall, Course I'm gonna smoke a bit."_

Harleen rolled her eyes adjusting her glasses Motioning for Jonatjan to follow her, the two were just business since she was one of the few willing to lead the new ones, A majority of the veteran Tier five asylum Doctors said it was no use since they always left less then a month later. 

_"Well if ya work hard enough you can move up to the serial killers, they're fun to talk to for the most part, scary thing is there brain isn't splattered like those junkies, so ya know it's good."_

Jonathan Rolled his eyes digging his hands in his pocket as he continued to follow Harleen up in the Enterance before getting in the elevator as she used her ID to end up in the main area of interest, which was the Patient entrance. 

_"You got a point, but addictions hard and it's not like I have any hobbies."_

_"trust me I know, if ya did have an interest ya wouldn't be working here."_

Jonathan snorted a bit in response before shaking his head as the door opened and the two ended up in a Long Metal hallway with Guards all around and Cameras as they were lead into another Id section, A guard looked at both of there ids before opening the door and allowing them inside the Tier one section, it was much more livelier. 

_"Oh very funny Harleen, maybe you should become a stand up comedian or something yknow you'd do pretty good at it."_

Harleen clicked her tongue as they walked past the nurses holding onto a Woman who was screaming about hallucinations, pulling on her hair and trying to bite the poor nurse. 

_"Psh I'm already a comedian since my job involves dealing with these patients, I find it easy work just poking around someone's brain a little bit."_

Jonathan gave a nod in agreement as soon they'd make there way towards an administration area with heavy locks that needed a scan as Jonathan opened it with his own, Harleen following as well as Jonathan would soon end up in his work cubicle, basically a resting station until the next call and filing the basic paperwork that won't be touched for two decades after light reading.

_"Eh if its your thing then yeah sure, Anyways what did you need from me anyways?"_

Jonathan said sitting down in his swivel chair staring at his Email before setting in the password typing away on the chunky keyboard with a loud 'click clack' noise. 

_"First off cough up the Cigarettes Johnny."_

Jonathan groaned knowing how strict Harleen was on policy, before opening his desk compartment with a key on his lanyard, Revealing a pack of cigarettes before handing it to Harleen who snatched them and placed them in her coat pocket.

_"Thank you- And second off, Emails been down all day for some reason and I suspect it's those damn guards and IT freaks pulling a funny one again- but anyways there's a meeting in half an hour since its the beginning of the week, yknow supposed to show what needs to be done and where basic stuff of course so don't be late or else."_

Harleen said putting out the peace sign before pointing at her eyes before pointing at Jonathan as he smiled a bit in response clasping his hands together while leaning back in the swivel chair as it creaked a bit, twiddling his thumbs. 

_"Alright in an hour- Got it thank you Dr. Quinzel."_

Harleen waved goodbye before the distant sound of heels clacking on the wooden floors seemed to grow quieter and quieter when she became out of view before the door opened again and with a shut it was pure silence for a moment aside from papers flipping and phones ringing. 

Until Jonathans phone Rang and he picked it up.

_"Dr. Crane here."_

Jonathan listened on the phone before pinching the bridge of his nose while sighing a bit. 

_"Ah him again?- I swear that patients only been here for a week and this is the fifth time this has happened, yes I will be right there one moment please."_

Jonathan said Slamming down the Phone as he stood up, well that one minute break was nice but work always continues on as it should. 

For once he couldn't wait to get to a meeting if it meant he just sat around listening quietly, that would be nice. 


	2. Working Windows

Harleen sat in the little Wooden chair as she cracked her back a bit while awaiting on the rest and her looking towards her Wrist watch and tapping her fingers against the wooden table and the carpeted Grey floors, Pale yellow walls decorated with those weird paintings of Scenery and inspirational Images as well.

The tip tapping of rain against the ceiling was almost comforting, she remembered the many years as a little girl lying in bed looking at the Dark ceiling with the absence of light on how the rain poured down, everyone knew Gotham always had the worst weather possible, a sunny day was about as common as Snow in the desert.

She nearly fell asleep from the peaceful moment before the door opened and a handful of doctors came in, this included Jonathan she just spoke towards, A bit of a nasty cigarette addict but it could be broken. He was a sweet guy and honestly Harleen was surprised he was staying around this long after everything that had happened with those tier one patients, maybe he's just determined as usual.

Fixing her glasses and sitting upright, Harleen Awatched as everyone sat down before pulling out some files here and there, just the new patients and making everyone aware of there conditions mainly medical so family couldn't sue from policy, yet again if the family cared about there loved ones they wouldn't send them here of all places.

No offense as Harleen did love her job and took the best care she could in her work but- at the same time There was a reason many normal civilians tried to avoid Arkham. It's why so many houses near and around were abandoned, and Gotham officials had such a trouble trying to figure out how to use the empty space, and hey if anyone had a right to throw a little shade at this place it was the psychiatrist who worked here. 

_"Alright here is the fresh batch of loonies we got, study there faces, name, and medical condition you know the drill, I'm viewing this at the same time as you all are I am just conducting the practice nothing more."_

Harleen said looking at one file of some woman with Schizophrenia, apparently homeless and by arraignment of the Gotham court she's been sentenced here instead of whatever punishment of crime she would have originally been doing, all until one nurse seemed in shock. 

_"I read that- some freakshow had been caught and honestly I expected him to be zapped with electricity...he's being placed in our care as a patient."_

Harleen watched as Jonathan rolled his eyes sitting his elbow on the Table leaning his head against his first looking towards the nurse with a raised brow. 

_"Darlene you know those Tabloids and trashy network shows are all for appearance, I bet this guys the brother of some fancy shmancy celebrity and is getting put here after spitting on some paparazzi, cmon whats the worst that could happen?"_

_"He is a Tier five prisoner with a history of Murder and riots John, I don't think the justice system would be so low as to add sentences for some mentally ill client who murdered there own mom."_

Ah, well John shut up quickly after that as he raised both of his brows in surprise with widened eyes slowly sitting back in his seat, seeming to be embarrassed as Harleen was handed the file and she looked at it briefly. 

_"Ah- a Clown wannabe, probably touched some kids or something."_

A few of the Doctors snorted in response with some minor giggles as Harleen flipped through the paper. 

_"Well this man Doesn't have any conditions, and had been dumped in those ACE chemicals permanently distorting his skin, hair, teeth, eyes, well his entire body actually, so this guys probably immune to those cafeteria ham sandwiches- oh is Carol still in the hospital from food poisoning? I forgot to send her a letter. "_

Jonathan laughed nervously raising a hand slightly before speaking.

_"She erm- Quit, that's why I'm here I'm her replacement Dr. Quinzel."_

Harleen blinked a bit before looking back at the folder and speaking

_"Ooooooooh...that explains a lot, well least I don't gotta worry about that card now."_

Harleen said closing the Folder and standing up. 

_"Alright, only a few of you are qualified to handle this patient, and as of this week nobody is getting a promotion to an upper tier however many of you are extremely close to that position so if you do well with this orientation of such a dangerous idiot then we'll do good as a whole, any Questions?"_

Everyone shook there heads as they stood up now, having to continue work now as the meeting was adjourned with all the folders collected and handed to the nurse who will place them in a filing cabinet of the Office section. 

Soon everyone left except Jonathan who rubbed the back of his head while looking over to Harleen. 

_"You sure we can handle this guy? I mean a majority of our clients and patients are just some Whacko people that's all, maybe an occasional Serial killer but- Ain't this so called Joker known as the prince of crime for a reason?"_

Harleen rolled her eyes with a slight frown, lightly punching Jonathans arm in a friendly manner while he ended up stumbling a few steps back, a little scrawny nerd but he had a nice face to make up for it. 

_"Yeah yeah, we'll handle this guy in our top security with the best Care given, Tier five means its basically worse then jail but you got some Therapist poking around your brain. This guy's gonna come here sometime this week and specific times will be given any moment now so keep an eye on the taxing machine okay? That'll be youd job and if ya do good enough maybe you can upgrade to Tier two and work with the weird Serial killers and Depressed Civilians okay?"_

Jonathan rubbed his Shoulder with a sheepish smile as Harleen walked off, Hed watch her go as he sighed a bit wondering if she knew what she was doing- well...Harleen was in fact a higher Tier then him and had been here longer then he has by over Three times. 

He just really hoped that this gut wrenching feeling was just that Ham sandwich he had for lunch and not a sign that this was only the beginning of the end


	3. Addictions Anomaly

The day soon approached this newfounded prisoner who was once the prince of crime soon came stumbling over, a practice Jonathan had to endure on how it would work, what would be done, and what his part was to do.

The Heavily Armored Police van soon arrived, instead of the familiar Jail bus Jonathan was so used to at this point honestly, Police men lined the cobblestone path bringing out a young man with skin white as snow and hair the color of emeralds, his hands cuffed in what looked like blocks, his Eyes piercing straight through anyone's soul as The Police who wore The armored Vests and gloves gripping at his shoulders, Unable to tell expression with a mouth guard wrapped in a leather brace to make sure no biting could be done.

Jonathan was to open the door and escort the group inside as they would be lead from the reception and down into ID then finally in the elevator, where they'd head off to a section that his ID card could not be allowed in.

Frowning to himself once the other officers stood waiting for another elevator to compact themselves, Jonathan watched As they stood in the Upper halls, Past admin and ID, God this building had so many useless check points it got ridiculous.

The officers would load themselves on the elevator as one would use there own card inside as it climbed down below where the sunlight never reaches, cells were coffins, small metal boxes underneath the dirt.

He really did hope this- man would be placed in the care and hope he needed, as right now from all the research that Jonathan had accounted for this- Joker was such a horrible man, he was a good guy of morality feeling nobody was lost in the uncertainty and that everyone had a chance of regaining who they were but that man, all those wicked and vile things he did out of pure Insanity was enough for him to know that The joker should get the electric chair, that's the only instance that Shock therapy would work on that Sick man. One that would kill him. What was of this feeling, of hatred- but of curiosity? What burned inside for him to question so much deep inside?

Well, maybe it was because he was a doctor after all. 

Jonathan soon had his custom walkie talkie ringing off with crackling static as he looked down to his Lab coat pocket, Harleen had specifically dipped in those shitty Government funds and bought them for this moment, and they were permanent too, which was nice of course but Jonathan felt personally they should have upgraded the cafeteria choices. 

_***bzzt-crack* Jonathan there's a situation with the tier one patients, please Assist to it as I am certain it's just a patient in need. *Fzzt-Pop*** _

Jonathan was getting pissed at those patients honestly, always wasting his time from his studies as he scratched at the nicotine patch underneath his Green sweater groaning a bit before entering the elevator and swiping his key card. 

_***Bzzzt-Pop* Jonathan here, I'm reporting on the situation please be on standby until further notice. *Fzzt-Crack*** _

The elevator door would open as he placed the Walkie talkie in his pocket, and a scene of a new patient there- A young woman with a wooden chair screaming and hissing at the Other patients during lunch time, Foaming at the mouth with how feral she had turned scratching at the Seat as her eyes stared down the Doctor. 

How she seemed in such fear- Of relapse and of reawakening to the truth, Her aches and pains, no more good feelings, no more happiness from those fucked up drugs, Greasy, Unkept, disgusting hair all as she Was a mess, an angry and uncontrollable, certainly unpredictable mess. 

Jonathan stood up off the elevator in the Patient cafeteria as he looked up, Well this elevator couldn't be opened without an ID Card and there were like three Check points outside of the bottom lobby floor off thus elevator so that makes sense. 

He stepped towards the woman who Gripped the sides of this Chair angrily tossing it at Jonathan who managed to barely miss it as it slammed into the Wall behind him shattering into thousands of splinters that ended up sticking on his cotton felt Jacket, good thing he was wearing that Sweater too. 

He fixed his glasses a bit looking up at this woman who was scratching furiously at her arms as he slowly stood up looking at her, trying to reach for his Radio while nurses led off the patients elsewhere, As Asylum Policy said patients in need could not be handled by nurses only permitted for guidance of destinations without reinforcement or with medical attention, Jonathan was a Doctor so this was his issue at hand.

_"Hey hey its alright, why don't you and I sit down and talk?"_

_"GET AWAY FROM ME DAMN YOU!"_

The woman screamed out pressing her back against the wall tearing at her hair feeling tears in her eyes as Jonathan had his Walkie talkie in hand.

_***pzzt-Tzz* We currently have a Distressed patient in the Asylum cafeteria, please be on alert-** _

_"FUCK YOU! TURN IT OFF OR I'LL RIP YOU APART!"_

Jonathan clicked off the walkie talkie as that last part would be heard through on the other end, as he Quietly stood up looking towards this woman with a sigh sitting down on a chair and table looking at this poor woman while he twiddled his thumbs. 

_"Come on now, why don't you and I simply talk things out? Its just you and me for now but I can make it last longer if you let me give the word okay?"_

The woman who wore the Orangs jumpsuit that she was tearing at with the trims, and the cuffs covered in snot, tears, and saliva as she looked up towards Jonathan with a panicked look before nodding quietly. 

_"Fine fine just- make it stop!"_

Jonathan gave a gentle smile as he picked up his walkie talkie speaking once again. 

_***Bfzzzzt* Please be on stand by until further notice with this hostile situation, please be on stand by. *Fzzt-Pop *** _

Jonathan then placed the Walkie talkie on the table as he looked towards this poor woman, who was shaking in withdrawal symptoms. 

_"I want out- I want to feel good im sick of this- Sick of you people prying at my brain! Let me out let me out let me OUT!"_

Jonathan thought briefly before shaking his head, scooting to a closer chair as the woman jumped a bit still tense but not more from his movements. 

_"I am afraid we can't do that, were here to help ma'am not make it worse, my name is Dr. Crane and it is nice to meet you."_

_"Screw you trying to pick around my head fucking around with me! You idiots don't know what it's like out there!"_

He leaned forward still clasping his hands as he stood farther from the radio that cracked and popped with Doctors and guards asking for more information that John would not give. 

_"Well yes I do know somewhat, we Doctors have a life out of here as well, we all battle our demons and- fears individually.'_

Fear was such a unique word, and it's meaning alone was why he was here, how it meant ones weaknesses and darkest thoughts, what kept them up at night, what made there skin crawl, it was all the difference needed. 

_"Oh like what? To buy a gold plated toilet or a Silk covered mountain of toilet paper?"_

The woman angrily sneered as Johnathan took off his lab coat and at first brushed the Splinters off of it before rolling up his dark green Sweater sleeve revealing the Nicotine patch. 

_"We are all fighting silently just as you are, but you're on a tougher path then many of us are so its why you are here for assistance."_

The woman looked at him with a serious look, Cold sweat dripping down her face with those tears pouring down as she stumbled forward a little bit. 

_"I just- I feel so sick and tired-"_

Johnathan sat on the floor, once an entire room away from this woman now just a few feet as he looked at her rolling up his sleeve once again. 

_"I know Ma'am I know, trust me the feeling is gut wrenching and leaves a sour taste in your mouth, headaches are common and so is wanting to revert back to bad habits, but trust me it gets better."_

The woman Seemed to finally break as she collapsed on the floor crying and hugging herself as Jonathan hurried over to her, hugging her mainly to restrain her, but the Patient couldn't care less or tell apart with how comforting this hug was. 

Apparently Jonathan had yet to pay attention to the radio as moments later the elevator door opened revealing Dr. Quinzel and a few guards as they stared at John who was Holding a patient in his arms like a baby as she was contained. 

_"Well I'll be, You calmed down a drug addict that's like finding a unicorn."_

Johnathan looked towards the woman below him as she seemed to drift off slowly into a hopefully more comfortable sleep. 

_"Nah, she did it on her own, just like anyone willing to battle addiction."_

_"And you got a promotion all on your own too."_

Harleen said with a smile crossing her arms as Jonathan looked up blinking a bit in shock. 

_"Im sorry what now?"_


End file.
